


Teoriassa ja käytännössä

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, many side pairings - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Periaatteessa Sousuke voisi ihastua Makotoon ja alkaa lämppäillä häntä, sillä hitto soikoon, Makotohan suorastaanansaitsisijonkun luomaan häneen palvovia, kuumia katseita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu omaksi, suht hiljaiseksi vastavedokseni SouMakon parjaukseen, jonka mukaan paritus perustuu vain ja ainoastaan tympeään _"pair the spare"_ -logiikkaan.

Viime kädessä oli ihan ok, että Rin lankesi Haruka Nanasen pauloihin; tietyille luonnonvoimille eivät ihmiset vain mahda mitään, joten turhaahan niitä vastaan taisteleminen olisi, aikansa ja vaivansa voi käyttää paremminkin pistämällä muut asiat järkevään arvojärjestykseen siinä sivussa ja vain yrittämällä sopeutua. Kun sitten Harukakin sai siihen pimeään nuppiinsa vähän tolkkua ja osoittautui aiemmista jännitteistä huolimatta ihan kelpo kaveriksi, ei Sousukelle ollut edes mikään ongelma astua syrjään Rinin rinnalta, siirtyä kauemmas ja antaa tilaa sellaiselle seuralaiselle, jonka kanssa Rin voisi jakaa muutakin kuin ystävyyden tunteita. 

_Jolla olisi tarjota molemmat olkansa sille itkupillille._

Moista huulta ei tietenkään voinut Rinin kuullen heittää, sillä kyynelehtimiseksihän se olisi mennyt.

Tuskastuttavaa sen romanssin kehittymisen seuraaminen silti oli, sillä Harukasta oli vaikea saada selkoa ja Rin puolestaan romanttisena pösilönä ei voinut tyytyä mihinkään tavanomaisiin lähestymisiin. Sen jälkeen kun yllätysmatka Australiaan ja samassa sängyssä nukkuminenkaan ei ollut johtanut yhtään mihinkään, sitä olisi voinut kuvitella Rinin antavan periksi ja vain tunnustavan tunteensa suoraan, turhia kikkailematta, mutta eihän se saatanan urpo mitään oppinut, yritti vain aina keksiä uusia täydellisiä tapoja kuolemattoman rakkautensa julistamiseen. Altaallinen kirsikankukkia kuulosti jopa tässä mittakaavassa hitonmoiselta ylilyönniltä ja suorastaan kornilta, mutta Sousuke epäili silti vakaasti, että ellei tilanteessa olisi tapahtunut kevääseen mennessä mainittavaa edistystä, mokoma älyttömyys tultaisiin vielä näkemään. 

Sousuke vilkaisi sivusilmällä Harukaa, joka loi vesilasiinsa huomattavasti kiihkeämpiä katseita kuin edessään heruttelevaan Riniin, joskin säännöllisin väliajoin kaikki kiinnostus kääntyi myös keskustelukumppaniin. Sen mukaan, mitä Sousuke oli ymmärtänyt, Harukan ja veden välisen kontaktin herpaantuminen oli Totisesti Jo Jotakin. _Vitun pellet._ Se, mitä niiden kahden välillä väreili, oli päivänselvää kaikille heidän ympärillään; he itse olivat ainoita, jotka eivät olleet vielä täysin vakuuttuneita tunteiden molemminpuolisuudesta. 

Toisaalta sellainen tuntui olevan kovassa huudossa juuri nyt; Nagisa vuoroin väritti kertomuksiaan Reitä tökkimällä, vuoroin taas koki syystä tai toisesta tarpeelliseksi ripustautua ystäväänsä, Momo puolestaan vahtasi Aita kuin jotain maailman kahdeksatta ihmettä ja myötäili antaumuksella kaikkea, mitä tämä sanoi. Kumpikaan noista innokkaan huomion kohteista ei vaikuttanut erityisen kiusaantuneelta asioiden tolasta, ei sitten lainkaan, ennemminkin he vastasivat omalla elenkielellään olevansa vähintäänkin yhtä innoissaan tilanteen kehittymisestä, vaikka hetkittäin änkyttäen punastelivatkin saadessaan osakseen hyväntuulista piikittelyä. 

Sousuken kyvystä tiimipelaamiseen saattoi olla montaa mieltä, mutta kyllä hän nyt sinänsä ihan iloitsi muiden puolesta. Kiva, että heillä oli kivaa. Vähän turhauttavaahan tuollaisen sokeuden tarkkaileminen oli, mutta hittoako se hänelle kuului, selvittäkööt kukin välinsä omia aikojaan. Niin hän oli ajatellut viimeksikin tultuaan Rinin vanavedessä istumaan iltaa tämän porukan kanssa. 

Hän yritti ajatella samaa nytkin, muttei ihan täysin onnistunut. Edellisellä kerralla myös Gou oli ollut paikalla ja aika olikin kulunut mukavasti hänen seurassaan, nyt taas Sousuke jäi auttamattomasti ylimääräiseksi Rinin nojautuessa aina vain kasvavassa kulmassa kohti Harukaa. Momosta ja Aista ei ollut heistäkään sen suuremmin apua. 

Ja kun kaikilla muilla lempi leiskui, oman romanssirintaman olemattomuus tuntui suoraan sanottuna aika helvetin tympeältä. 

Sousuke kuuli, kuinka lattialta Harukan vierestä nouseva Makoto huokaisi. Sävy oli ehkä vähän kärsivä. Se jätkä oli ihan liian kiltti ja nöyrä omaksi hyväkseen, oikein tehty ikuiseksi kolmanneksi pyöräksi varmistamaan, että kavereilla oli kaikki kunnossa; nytkin kaikkien muiden keskittyessä flirttailemaan keskenään, Makoto katsoi parhaaksi pyyhkiä roskat pöydältä ja poistua sitten tyhjentyneen popcorn-kulhon kanssa keittiöön. Oli omalla tavallaan pahuksen epäreilua, että hänet oli tuomittu sillä tavalla vain odottelemaan hiljaa vieressä, milloin muilla olisi taas aikaa hänellekin, vaikka ihan itsehän hän oli kyseisen paikan omakseen ottanut. 

Vaikkei tarkoitus ollutkaan varsinaisesti kritisoida, koko ajatuskulku tuntui vastenmielisen tekopyhältä. Ikään kuin Sousukella olisi varaa sanoa. Itseään Sousuke ei säälinyt, hänellä sentään olisi sekä pokkaa että jonkinlainen oikeutuskin vain poistua paikalta, jos aika kävisi liian pitkäksi, Makoto-parka sen sijaan tuskin kehtaisi lähteä kesken kaiken menemään. 

Mahtoi olla tylsää, kun muutenkin sulkeutuva ja vaitonainen aisapari vetäytyi vieläkin kauemmas.

Todella, helvetin, tappavan tylsää.

Periaatteessa Sousuke voisi ihastua Makotoon ja alkaa lämppäillä häntä, hän oli kuitenkin kaikin puolin ihan hyvä tyyppi. Se ratkaisisi kaikki tämänhetkisen kaltaiset tilanteet, antaisi heille kummallekin parempaa tekemistä kuin kaveriensa riippana roikkumisen, tavallaan se täydentäisi ryhmädynamiikankin tasapainoisemmaksi, kun reunoille unohtuneet ylijäämät löytäisivät mielekkäämmän paikan. Teoria ja käytäntö olivat tietysti kaksi täysin eri asiaa, mutta visio itsessään huvitti Sousukea jo melkein liikaakin — ainakin kaikkien näiden muiden pällien ilmeet olisivat näkemisen arvoisia, jos ja kun pariutuminen näkyisi, Sousuke ei nimittäin olisi ikimaailmassa samanlainen saamaton jahkailija niin kuin nämä kaikki muut. Odotteleminen ja pitkällinen kierteleminen ei hänelle sopinut. 

Ja nyt kun mielikuva erityisesti Rinin shokista oli piirtynyt sielun silmien eteen niin elävänä, tuntui huutavalta vääryydeltä jättää kaikki ihan pelkäksi ajatusleikiksi. Ne tollot olivat herätyksen sekä ennen kaikkea käytännön esimerkin tarpeessa. 

Sitä paitsi Makoto _ansaitsisi_ jonkun luomaan häneen palvovia, kuumia katseita, keksimään toinen toistaan hölmömpiä tekosyitä saadakseen juoksuttaa käsiään pitkin timmiä kroppaa, latelemaan kehuja ja kysymään hänen mielipidettään ihan kaikesta mahdollisesta. Koko jätkähän oli pantu kokoon pelkistä hyvistä osasista — suuresta sydämestä ja sopivasta annoksesta maanläheistä käytännöllisyyttä, lempeästä hymystä, hyväilevän pehmeästä äänestä, ja helkkari, millaisista selkälihaksista — joten oli suorastaan rikollista tyhmyyttä, ettei kukaan yrittänyt uida hänen liiveihinsä. Hän olisi varmasti maailman liikuttavin flirttailija, vähän ujo ja kohteliaisuuksista herkästi häkeltyvä, joskin samalla sinnikäs ja kärsivällisesti aina uudelleen yrittävä, ja — 

“Kaikki kunnossa?” Makoto kysyi ja istui sohvalle Sousuken viereen. Täytetty popcorn-kulho oli jo siirtynyt hänen käsistään pöydälle, samoin kuin uusi pullo kivennäisvettäkin. Nagisa ja Momo kävivät niiden kimppuun kuin olisivat nähneet nälkää kauankin. 

“Joo. Kunhan mietin. Juttuja.”

“Jotain, mistä haluaisit puhua?” Makoto jatkoi tiedustelujaan, ja kun Sousuke sitten punnitsi vastaustaan hieman liian kauan, hän lisäsi tyynnyttelevään sävyyn; “En siis halua tungetella, voimme tietysti puhua jostain ihan muustakin.”

“Kuten mistä?”

“Eeehh, en minä tiedä. Vaikka... säästä. Tai kissoista. Tai uimisesta. Tai ehkei siitä kuitenkaan, anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus... Tai siis toki sekin käy, jos haluat siitä jutella, ajattelin vain, että ehkä... tai siis... äh. Anteeksi. Äläkä naura siinä!” 

“Sori”, Sousuke sanoi, vaikkei osannutkaan oikeasti olla lainkaan pahoillaan huvittuneisuudestaan. Makoto nauroi kyllä itsekin, joskin selvästi hieman nolona. Sousuke hivuttautui aavistuksen lähemmäs nähdäkseen, punoittivatko toisen korvanpäät todella vai kuvitteliko hän vain. Sitten hän kysyi hetken mielijohteesta; “Voisitko deittailla jätkää?”, mikä ainakin sai arvion osoittautumaan oikeaksi. 

“Mm-mitä?”

“Voisitko deittailla jätkää?” Sousuke toisti. “Tai suudella? Puhutaan vaikka siitä.”

“Öh, mitä? Miksi?”

“Miksi ei?” Sousuke kysyi, hivuttautui taas vähän lähemmäs ja nojautui sitten kuiskaamaan suoraan siihen nyt jo hyvin punaisena helottavaan korvaan. Koko tilanne oli sanalla sanoen herkullinen. “Sitä vaikuttaisi olevan liikkeellä näissä piireissä. Lisäksi säälittävät ystävämme tässä ympärillämme vaikuttaisivat kaipaavan vähän apua noissa soidinmenoissaan, ja kapteenina varmasti tiedät, miten paljon tehokkaampaa on näyttää esimerkkiä omilla teoillaan pelkän neuvomisen sijaan.”

“E-en tiedä, miten hyvä syy se olisi... mmh, yhtään millekään”, Makoto sopersi. 

“Ei millekään? Ei edes yhdelle pienelle pusulle, tässä ja nyt?” Sousuke jatkoi, nyt huulet niin lähellä Makoton ihoa, että saattoi tuntea hänestä säteilevän lämmön. Kurkkua kuivasi niin, että puhe tuli ulos yllättävän karheana. “Mieti niiden ilmeitä. Sitä paitsi hauskempaa se olisi kuin säästä puhuminen.”

Makoto ei sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain käsiään häkeltyneenä. Nielaisi. Ja kääntyi sitten Sousuken puoleen, silmät suurina ja suu kevyesti raollaan, kuin aiemmasta mielipiteestään huolimatta siihen mainittuun suukkoon valmistautuen, eikä Sousukekaan viitsinyt enää pysähtyä harkitsemaan sulkiessaan viimeisenkin etäisyyden heidän väliltään ja painaessaan huulensa Makoton huulille. 

Sen oli ollut tarkoitus olla vain se yksi pieni pusu, sekunnin tai pari kestävä huulien kohtaaminen, mutta kun hän nyt oli kerran aloittanut, ei lopettaminen enää juolahtanut mieleenkään — ei, paljon paremmalta vedolta tuntui painaa niille lämpimille huulille heti toinenkin suukko sekä jatkaa siitä sitten suoraan kolmanteen ja neljänteen, nostaa kätensä Makoton leualle, silittää poskea kevyesti peukalolla ja kääntää hänen kasvojaan aavistuksen verran yhä pitkittyvien suukkojen syventyessä antaumukselliseksi suudelmaksi. Makoton kädet tarrasivat kiinni Sousuken paidan rinnuksista ja hän ynisi vaimesti heidän kieliensä yrittäessä kietoutua toistensa ympärille, ja hittohelkkari _jumalauta_ sen täytyi olla kuuminta _ikinä_... 

“Mitä helvettiä?” Rin henkäisi kuuluvasti siinä vieressä. Se oli Makotolle signaali irtautua suudelmasta. 

“Pidä vain huoli omista asioistasi”, Sousuke tokaisi, ja huomattavasti vähemmän vahingoniloisena kuin oli etukäteen kuvitellut. Toki Rinin tyrmistyksen huumoriarvo oli suunnaton, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä moinen tuntui oikeastaan toisarvoiselta. Lähinnä häntä vain ärsytti. “Palataan aiheeseen sitten kun sinullakin on oikeasti jotain kerrottavaa.”

Rin näytti vastaukselle nyrpeää naamaa, mutta antoi sitten kuitenkin olla. Onneksi. Momon koko olemuksesta loisti sellainen määrä senpain ihailua, että se olisi ollut huvittavaa, mikäli kyseessä olisi ollut joku muu; Momon arvostukset oli kyllä jo nähty, joten ei siinä kai auttanut muu kuin alkaa henkisesti valmistautumaan uuteen nimikkokuoriaiseen tai johonkin muuhun yhtä älyttömään. Kaikkea sitä näiden torvien kanssa joutuikin kestämään.

Toisaalta ilman näitä torvia hän ei olisi ehkä koskaan päätynyt suutelemaan Makotoa, ja se... no, olisihan nyt sellaisen meneminen kokonaan sivu suun hyvin harmillista, kai sitä nyt mieluummin pussaili kuin oli pussailematta, ainakin jos oli mahdollista harjoittaa kyseistä toimintaa tuollaisen söötin tapauksen kanssa, joka vastasi kiihkeästi ja vieläpä huokaili... 

“Se ei kyllä ollut mikään yksi pieni pusu”, Makoto huomautti vaisusti, kun muiden katseet olivat taas kääntyneet toisaalle. 

“No ei. Haittaako se?” 

Makoto pudisti päätään. 

“Haittaisiko, jos tekisin sen joskus uudestaankin?”

Makoto vastasi jälleen päätään pudistamalla. Puna oli jo hiipinyt sieltä korvanlehdiltä poskipäille ja kaulalle saakka. 

“Vaikka nyt?”

“Voidaanko puhua jostain muusta?” Makoto parahti ja nosti kätensä kasvoilleen alkaen sitten kuitenkin nauraa. “Sinä olet niin _kauhea_.”

“Ihan paska puheenaihe”, Sousuke tuumasi saaden Makoton jatkamaan hämmentynyttä nauruaan. Se tuntui pahuksen hyvältä. “Sitä paitsi olen oikeasti ihan kiva.”

“Kyllä minä sen tiedän”, Makoto mutisi ja laski viimein kätensä taas syliinsä. 

“Suostuisin jopa puhumaan kanssasi uimisesta, jos ihan välttämättä tahtoisit.”

“Perun äskeisen; olet vain ja ainoastaan kauhea.” 

“Toisen meistä täytyy olla. Katso nyt noita muitakin — Momo on kauhea, Nagisa on kauhea... no, Rin ja Haruka nyt ovat molemmat kauheita, mutta ehkä heitä ei lasketa.” 

Makoto vilkaisi syrjäkarein Sousukeen, muttei kuitenkaan vastannut mitään. Helvetti, oliko tuo nyt ollut jo liikaa? Rinnastus oli jo melkoinen, kyse oli kuitenkin ihan vain läpästä sekä mahdollisuuksista teoreettisella tasolla... mutta nyt kun hän oli sanonut sen ääneen, niin ei se lainkaan hullummalta kuulostanut. Ei hän halunnut sanojaan pahoitella saati perua.

“Ei ollut tarkoitus vittuilla”, Sousuke murahti lopulta, tietämättä enää oikein itsekään, mikä se hänen tarkoituksensa edes oli ollut. 

“No hyvä.”

“Ja voidaan tosiaan puhua jostain muusta, jos... jos aihe on epämiellyttävä.”

“Ei!” Makoto kielsi nopeasti ja näytti sitten valmiilta kätkemään kasvonsa uudelleen kämmeniensä taakse. “Tai siis... aihe... on... ihan... kiva... tai jotain... ei... lainkaan... epämiellyttävä... mutta... ehkä... ehkä en halua puhua siitä nyt. Täällä. Seurassa.”

“Mennään sitten johonkin muualle”, Sousuke sanoi tajuten vasta jälkikäteen, miten päällekäyvältä kuulosti. Hän alkoi tuntea itsensä todella, todella hölmöksi, kuin hänen suustaan ei tulisi ulos mitään muuta kuin pelkkiä typeryyksiä. Ei hän mikään erityisen säkenöivä keskustelija muutoinkaan ollut, mutta tämä alkoi olla jo hänenkin mittapuullaan epätavallisen vaikeaa. “Tai kuule, unohda mitä sanoin.”

“Entä jos en tahdo unohtaa?” Makoto kysyi vaimeasti, se pehmeä tavaramerkkihymy niin huulillaan kuin äänessäänkin. “Jos vain... palataan aiheeseen myöhemmin, kun olen vähän koonnut itseäni? Ja jutellaan nyt jostain muusta.”

“Kuten mistä?”

“En tiedä, ihan mistä vain.”

“Uimisesta?” Sousuke tarjosi, ja Makoto purskahti tuskaiseen nauruun. 

“Tiedätkö, olen käynyt elämäni aikana jo _niin_ monia vesimetaforiin käärittyjä keskusteluja, että se taidankin olla minä, joka ei tahdo aiheesta puhua. Ei ainakaan tällaisella hetkellä. Puhutaan vaikka... no hitto, vaikka lempiväreistä.” 

“Lempiväreistä?”

“Niin. Minä pidän vihreästä.”

Sousuke ei ollut koskaan juurikaan ajatellut asiaa. Musta ja sininen olivat ihan käteviä ainakin noin pukeutumista ajatellen, niissä oli oikeanlaista ilmettä ja särmää, mutta nyt kun Makoto kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja hän katsoi niihin lempeisiin silmiin hyvin läheltä, äskeisen suudelman tuntu edelleen huulillaan väreillen, niin eihän siihen hitto soikoon vastata saattanut kuin yhdellä tapaa. 

Ei mitään muita vastauksia ollutkaan.

“Niin minäkin.”


End file.
